


Fallen Angel's Burning Wings

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnt Wings, Castiel Death, M/M, Wing Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Cas died, Dean hasn't said a word. But in a bad accident, Sam finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel's Burning Wings

They had a successful hunt. Sam and Dean killed some demons with the Colt. Cas smote some hellhounds. Overall, they had a good run. "I'll go load up the Impala," Sam yelled over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and out of the basement of the rundown factory, duffel bag over his shoulder. "Alright. Cas and I are gonna burn the bodies. Meet you out there," Dean called back. He turned to Cas, who had a goofy smile on his face. "What's with the smile?" Dean asked, smiling a bit himself. "This is nice, Dean," Cas replied, "I enjoy hunting with you and Sam." Dean chucked softly. "Yeah," he said, "I like it too." Cas nodded enthusiastically, the big grin still on his face. Dean turned to drag the bodies into a heap. "Wait...," Dean looked around, "Wasn't there 8 bodies?" He had dragged 7 into a pile and was looking for the other when he heard Cas draw a sharp breath. He spun around to find Cas looking down at the dark red blood spilling down the front of his white shirt. "Cas?!" Dean ran over to Cas, who started to fall. He caught him midair and gently brought him to the ground, Cas groaning all the way. Dean looked up to find a demon standing in front of them with a big, evil grin and a bloody angel blade in it's hands. "Gotta love bullet proof vests," it growled, lifting up it's shirt to show a colt bullet in the middle of the vest. "Well then. Now that your angel's out of business, time to finish off the righteous man." It stepped forward with the blade toward Dean, still of the ground with Cas. Little did the demon know, the colt wasn't in the duffel bag Sam brought out, but tucked in Dean's pants. Without hesitation, Dean grabbed the colt and pulled the trigger, killing the demon with a bullet to the head. The demon dropped to the floor, dead. Dean let the colt slip from his hands and tumble on the cement floor. He stared straight ahead, stuck in a daze. A low wheezing sound broke Dean from his trance. He looked down at Cas, tears in his eyes. "C-Cas?" His words trembled as he pulled Cas into his lap. "Come on, buddy, heal up," he laughed a little through the tears and pain, "It's just a scratch. You'll be okay." He didn't believe his own words. Cas grabbed his stomach, blood pouring through his fingers. "D-Dean..." He coughed, blood dripping from his lips. Dean felt a tear slip down his cheek. "Cas... No. Please...." Cas coughed again, more blood pouring down his face. He tried to push off of Dean onto the floor. "Get... Me... Of of you." He said through the blood. "No," Dean pulled Cas closer, "I'm not letting you go ever again." Cas looked into Dean's eyes, pleading to be put down, knowing what would happen if he wasn't. Dean saw a faint light coming from behind Cas' eyes. "No no no," he mumbled, "Please no. I-I love you..." Cas smiled softly, the light getting brighter. He opened his mouth. "I... *wheeze* Love... *cough* You..." It was soft, but Dean heard it. He closed his eyes as light exploded out of Cas. He felt a horrible burning on his chest. The light faded and he looked down. His angel was dead. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Sam seeing the light inside from the Impala, raced down the stairs into the basement. "Dean?!" He yelled frantically. He looked to his right and saw Dean hunched down on the ground holding something. Sam began running towards him, only to stop when he saw specks of ash floating in the air from large, black burns on the ground of the factory. "Dean?" Sam walked hesitantly over to Dean. His eyes became wide with horror. He saw Dean, his strong big brother, hysterically sobbing over the bloody body of Castiel surrounded by the black burns of Cas' mighty wings. Sam stumbled away in shock. Dean just sat there, blood running down his chest, but he didn't care. He cared about Cas right now. Only Cas. Not himself, not Sam. Cas. His angel. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dean," Sam said softly, "He's gone." Dean's face became cold and distant. He lifted his head from where it was resting on Cas' forehead and stood up. He reached down and picked up his angel, despite the burning pain on his chest. Sam watched silently as Dean walked with Cas up the stairs and put him in the backseat of the Impala without a sound. The ride home was eerily quiet. Sam didn't even dare to breathe. When they arrived back at the bunker, Dean carried Cas around the back and had a hunters funeral in silence.

 

Dean never spoke about Cas. He barely even spoke at all. Sam was worried about him. He remembered seeing Dean's bloody chest and knowing he was hurt, but Dean didn't let Sam touch him. That was 3 months ago.

Sam and Dean were on a hunt. They were tracking a werewolf when a deer hunter shot Dean in the chest. He was unconscious. Sam had managed to stop the bloodloss and shove Dean into the Impala. After nearly crashing a few times, Sam arrived at the bunker, rushed Dean to his room, and laid him on the bed. He frantically grabbed the first aid kit and a pair of scissors and started to cut Dean's shirt open. Sam didn't know when Dean regained consciousness, but, all of a sudden, he found a hand on his wrist, stopping Sam from cutting Dean's shirt open all the way. "Smmynoo," Dean mumbled, barely conscious, through his pain while pushing Sam away. Sam shoved Dean's hand away. "Dean stop! Your going to bleed out and die!" he said furiously. Dean reluctantly released his hold on Sam. Sam finished cutting the shirt and opened it up. Shock spread across his face as he stared at Dean's chest. There were burns the shapes of feathers from Cas' wings when he died. A permanent reminder of his fallen angel. A tear slipped down Dean's cheek. Sam still unmoving, didn't stop Dean when he reached toward the bullet wound on his chest. He burrowed his fingers into it, wincing as he dig the bullet out. Dean threw the bullet at Sam, who stumbled back slightly from shock. "PatchmeupSmmy," Dean said quickly, before passing out. It was then, and only then, when Sam softly whispered, "I'm so sorry Dean." The righteous man of heaven was stuck with a burning reminder that his fallen angel was gone forever.


End file.
